Stacked (FOX series)
Stacked is an American television sitcom that aired on Fox from April 13, 2005 to June 2006. The series was canceled by Fox due to low ratings. Premise Stacked was hailed as the opposite of Cheers, instead of a smart person in a "dumb" place, it is based on the concept of a dumb person in a "smart" place. A workplace ensemble comedy, Stacked revolves around Skyler Dayton (Pamela Anderson) who is tired of her non-stop partying lifestyle and bad choices in boyfriends. Wanting a major life change, she wanders into Stacked Books, a small, family-run bookstore owned by Gavin Miller (Elon Gold) and his brother, Stuart (Brian Scolaro). Divorced and unlucky in love himself, Gavin's inclined to regard Skyler as an embodiment of the vacuous, image-obsessed culture he has come to abhor. Stuart, however, is dazzled by Skyler's beauty and, much to Gavin's horror, offers her a job at their store, which she happily accepts as the first step in her quest for a steadier lifestyle. Unhappy that she's going to be minding the till next to such an intimidating bombshell is the store's sole other employee, Katrina (Marissa Jaret Winokur), who doles out doses of realism and cynicism. Rounding out the characters is the store's one steady customer, Harold March (Christopher Lloyd), a preeminent, but retired, rocket scientist. Cast and characters Pamela Anderson - Skyler Dayton, tired of her non-stop partying lifestyle, enters "Stacked," a small family-run bookstore, and takes a job. Elon Gold - Gavin P. Miller is divorced and unlucky in love. He sees Skyler as representative of the vacuous, image-obsessed culture he has come to abhor. Brian Scolaro - Stuart Miller is the brother of Gavin, and holds a master's degree in psychology. He is smitten with Skyler and offers her a job at the store. Marissa Jaret Winokur - Katrina works at the store's coffee counter. She feels threatened by Skyler's presence. She is also chronically unlucky, having grown two sets of wisdom teeth, found herself knocked out while behind stage at an Aerosmith concert, and is always late for work. Christopher Lloyd - Professor Harold March is a regular customer to whom Katrina always reveals her nefarious plans. Skyler loves to play with his hair. He is always reading the newspaper. His presence commands gravitas, however whenever he speaks, he sounds like a crazy man. Production Companies *Steven Levitan Productions *20th Century Fox Television Length 30 minutes Aspect Ratios 4:3 SDTV 16:9 HDTV GoAnimate in Real Life Channel FOX Broadcasting Company Distributor 20th Television Episodes Season 1 (2005) #Pilot (Apr. 13th, 2005) Writer/Director: Steven Levitan (Production Code: 1AKM01) #Beat the Candidate (Apr. 20th, 2005) Writer: Heide Perlman, Director: Lee Shallat Chemel (Production Code: 1AKM02) #A Fan For All Seasons (Apr. 27th, 2005) Writer: Stephen Floyd, Director: Lee Shallat Chemel (Production Code: 1AKM03) #Gavin's Pipe (May 11th, 2005) Writers: Judah Miller and Murray Miller, Director: Scott Ellis (Production Code: 1AKM04) #The Ex-Appeal (May 18th, 2005) Writer: Chris Harris, Director: Gail Mancuso (Production Code: 1AKM05) Season 2 (2005-06) #Heavy Meddle (Nov. 9th, 2005) Writers: Sam Johnson and Chris Marcil, Director: Bob Koherr (Production Code: 1AKM06) #Nobody Says I Love You (Nov. 16th, 2005) Writers: Steven Levitan and Cory C. Myler, Director: Lee Shallat Chemel (Production Code: 2AKM04) #The Two Faces of Eve (Nov. 23rd, 2005) Writer: Jeffrey Richman, Director: Lee Shallat Chemel (Production Code: 2AKM07) #Darling Nikki (Nov. 30th, 2005) Writers: Paul Corrigan and Brad Walsh, Director: Lee Shallat Chemel (Production Code: 2AKM05) #Crazy Ray (Dec. 7th, 2005) Writers: Judah Miller and Murray Miller, Director: Scott Ellis (Production Code: 2AKM03) #iPod (Dec. 14th, 2005) Writers: Stephen Lloyd and Dan Signer, Director: Lee Shallat Chemel (Production Code: 2AKM06) #Goodwizzle Hunting (Dec. 21st, 2005) Writer: Steven Levitan, Director: Lee Shallat Chemel (Production Code: 2AKM01) #After Party (Dec. 28th, 2005) Writer: Jeffrey Richman, Director: Scott Ellis (Production Code: 2AKM02) #Romancing the Stones (Jan. 4th, 2006) Writers: Stephen Lloyd and Dan Signer, Director: Lee Shallat Chemel (Production Code: 2AKM08) #You're Getting Sleepy (Jan. 11th, 2006) Writers: Judah Miller and Murray Miller, Director: Lee Shallat Chemel (Production Code: 2AKM09) #The Third Date (Jun. 7th, 2006) Writers: Paul Corrigan and Brad Walsh, Director: Lee Shallat Chemel (Production Code: 2AKM10) #The Day the Music Died (Jun. 7th, 2006) Writer: Dan Signer, Director: Lee Shallat Chemel (Production Code: 2AKM11) #Poker (Jun. 14th, 2006) Writers: Judah Miller and Murray Miller, Director: Sheldon Epps (Production Code: 2AKM12) #Headmaster (Jun. 14th, 2006) Writers: Paul Corrigan and Brad Walsh, Director: Lee Shallat Chemel (Production Code: 2AKM13) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Short Live TV Shows Category:Episode Lists on FOX Category:FOX TV Shows Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Comedies on FOX Category:Comedy shows